Love Still Goes On
by ookami child
Summary: Sebuah kutipan yang terlampau sering didengar: "Cinta hadir karena kebiasaan". Klise. Tapi hampir selalu menjadi momen manis bagi orang-orang yang menyukai romansa. Begitu juga saya yang sangat menyukai romansa Sasuke dan Hinata. Warning inside. [SasuHina]. SIDE STORY is UP. So, enjoy it!
1. First Agreement

_**Warning!**__ SasuHina, AU, rate T, __OOC__, typo(s), fluffy(?), etc_

_Read and Review, please!?_

_._

**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

**Love Still Goes On **© ookami

.

.

.

_Setiap hati mendambakan hati lain, hati yang bisa diajak untuk bersama-sama mereguk madu kehidupan dan menikmati kedamaian, sekaligus melupakan penderitaan hidup._

**_(Kahlil Gibran)_**

_._

_._

_._

**Chapter 1**_ First Agreement_

Mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak lama. Mulai bertatapan jauh bertahun-tahun lalu. Saling menganggukkan kepala ketika berpapasan. Dan tak segan menyebutkan nama kecil masing-masing ketika berinteraksi.

Semuanya terasa biasa.

Tapi tidak dalam kondisi sekarang. Saat ini, di kamar ini, dimana hanya ada mereka berdua. _Awkward._

Interaksi yang menyentil kedekatan mereka biasanya selalu melibatkan keberadaan orang lain, entah itu di pesta, jamuan makan, acara keluarga, atau pertemuan tak sengaja di tempat umum. Tapi tak pernah sekalipun mereka berada dalam kondisi seintens ini. Hanya berduaan.

Dulunya tak pernah ada momen yang membuat Hinata merasa segugup ini ketika bersama seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Tak pernah. Mungkin sama halnya dengan Sasuke, tak pernah ia merasa secanggung ini ketika menghadapi Hinata.

Sekarang terasa tak biasa.

Dalam diam dan kondisi rambut yang masih basah sehabis mandi, Hinata duduk di ujung ranjang barunya dengan tangan yang sengaja bergerak mencari kesibukan di ponselnya sembari sesekali menggerakkan manik lavendernya untuk melirik ke arah pintu di ujung ruangan.

_Ceklek_

Seketika Hinata mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah pintu—dengan raut wajah sedikit gugup yang setengah mati ditahannya—ketika seseorang membuka pintu di ujung ruangan itu.

Sasuke keluar kamar mandi dengan rambut yang sama basahnya dengan Hinata. Hanya dengan menggunakan pakaian rumah yang selalu digunakannya sebelum tidur, Sasuke menatap Hinata yang balik menatapnya. Mereka bertatapan dalam diam.

Tiba-tiba Hinata memutuskan pandangan mata mereka dengan berlagak sibuk menaruh ponselnya di nakas. Terlalu gerah dia melihat tatapan tajam dari obsidian Sasuke.

Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya menghela nafas pelan dan kembali berusaha mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

"Kau belum mau tidur?"

Dengan sigap Hinata kembali menatap Sasuke ketika mendengar pertanyaan lelaki itu. "Tidak," Hinata menjawab dengan tergesa, "hm, ma-maksudku belum, kau sendiri?"

Mendengar suara Hinata yang tergesa dan sedikit gagap membuat Sasuke menarik sedikit ujung bibirnya. "Sebenarnya aku lelah. Tapi jam segini bukan jamku untuk tidur."

Hinata hanya mangangguk dan merutuki kegugupannya yang memancing seringai kecil Sasuke. Benar-benar tak pernah ia segugup ini dihadapan Sasuke. Bahkan ketika dulu pertama kali mendapati tatapan tajam lelaki itu, tak pernah ia secanggung ini.

"Kau lelah Hinata. Tidurlah."

"Eh?" Hinata agak sedikit bingung dengan kalimat Sasuke. Pria itu menyuruhnya tidur sekarang? 'Tidur' dalam artian yang bagaimana maksudnya?

"Istirahatlah." Sasuke mendekati Hinata dan duduk di samping gadis itu, "Kau bilang tadi kepalamu agak pusing karena telat makan, kan?"

Kembali Hinata mengangguk ragu dan tegang seketika karena mendapati kedekatan Sasuke dengan tubuhnya. Wajahnya mulai merona dan jemari tangannya semakin kencang menggenggam guling yang kini sudah beralih tempat di pahanya.

Sejenak Sasuke menatap Hinata dalam diam dan kembali menghela nafas ketika melihat tatapan gugup dan wajah merona gadis itu.

"Kita tidak akan melakukan apapun malam ini, Hinata. Jadi kau tak perlu segugup ini."

"Eh?"

"Kita tak pernah berinteraksi sedekat ini, kan? Dan—" Sasuke menggerakkan sebelah tangannya untuk memijat belakang lehernya dengan canggung, "aku tak berpengalaman banyak dengan wanita, jadi yah—kau pasti mengerti—kita butuh waktu lagi untuk saling mengenal."

Hinata terus menatap Sasuke yang mengatakan kalimat itu dengan mata tak lagi menatapnya. Apa lelaki dihadapannya ini juga merasa canggung sepertinya?

"A-ano, Sasuke-_san_...," Hinata sulit menyuarakan isi pikirannya, "aku—"

"Aku mengerti, Hinata." Sasuke menyelanya, "Kau canggung, aku pun begitu. Makanya sekarang lebih baik kita pelan-pelan saja."

Hinata menunduk mendengar keputusan Sasuke. Ia tak berniat membantah, toh itu juga yang sebenarnya ingin disampaikannya. Beruntung karena Sasuke sepertinya bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Tidurlah duluan," Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya dan mengambil ponselnya di nakas, "Aku ke kamar _aniki_ dulu."

Hinata terperanjat, "Kau akan tidur si sana?"

"Tidak, ada hal ingin kutanyakan tentang pekerjaan. Hanya sebentar."

Nampak dengan jelas oleh Sasuke bahwa gadis itu terlihat menghela nafas lega. Takutkah gadis itu kalau dirinya akan membiarkannya tidur sendiri malam ini? Sekilas muncul getaran menyenangkan di dada Sasuke.

Belum sampai langkah kaki Sasuke mencapai pintu kamar, tiba-tiba Hinata kembali memanggilnya. "Sasuke-_san_."

Ketika Sasuke berbalik, sudah didapatinya Hinata berjalan ke arahnya dengan kaki telanjang. "Tinggalkan handuknya," gadis itu menjangkaukan tangannya untuk mengambil handuk yang menggantung di leher Sasuke. "Terlihat aneh kalau kau membawanya keluar," lanjut gadis itu dengan senyuman lembutnya.

Sekejap Sasuke hanya kembali menatap Hinata dalam diam. Diperhatikannya gadis itu dari atas sampai bawah. Tubuh mungil dengan rambut basah panjang terjuntai. Kaki telanjang dan gaun tidur manis sederhana berwarna biru muda yang mencapai lututnya. Gadis ini benar-benar—ah, entah harus bagaimana Sasuke menggambarkan keanehan perasaannya ketika mendapati gadis ini sekarang berada di kamar pribadinya.

"Aku harap kau tak lagi berpikir seperti dugaanmu minggu lalu." Sasuke bergerak selangkah mendekati Hinata lalu menatapnya tepat di manik mata gadis itu. "Pernikahan ini bukan bisnis. Ketika diminta memilih maka aku memilihmu."

Semburat merah itu mulai bermunculan lagi.

"Karena bagiku—" perlahan Sasuke memainkan beberapa helai rambut Hinata di jemarinya, "kau lah yang paling tepat mendampingiku."

Bertambah merah lagi.

"Dan masalah bahwa kita belum saling mencintai—" Sasuke merengkuh Hinata dan membenamkan wajah merona istrinya dalam dekapannya, "maukah kau bekerja sama agar kita bisa mewujudkannya, _hime_?" bisiknya di telinga Hinata yang sekarang ikut memerah mendengar kalimat ajakannya.

Hinata yang ditanya hanya berdiri tegang dalam pelukan Sasuke. Ini kali pertama Sasuke memeluknya sejak mereka saling mengenal bertahun-tahun lamanya.

"Hinata?" Sasuke kembali meminta kepastian.

Hinata tersentak dan tanpa sadar menganggukkan kepalanya dengan antusias. "I-iya, Sasuke-_san_. Aku mau..."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mengeratkan pelukan pada tubuh mungil istrinya yang kini secara perlahan ikut bergerak untuk membalas pelukannya.

Beberapa saat mereka hanya saling mendekap dalam kesunyian. Berusaha menghirup aroma tubuh masing-masing dan berbagi kehangatan. Belajar untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan indera tubuh pasangannya. Merasakan dan menyimpannya dengan baik di memori masing-masing atas segala hal yang dimiliki orang yang sekarang memiliki nama belakang yang sama dengan diri mereka.

Dengan pelan Sasuke bergerak sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Hinata, "Belajarlah untuk memanggilku dengan suffix _–kun_ mulai sekarang." Diusapnya surai indigo Hinata dengan lembut.

Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan gugup dan malu karena berada terlalu dekat dengan Sasuke—suaminya sendiri.

"Coba panggil namaku." Ucap Sasuke membujuk istrinya.

Dengan ragu Hinata menatap mata Sasuke dan berusaha menggerakkan bibirnya dengan benar, "Sasuke... _–kun_?"

Setelah mengucapkan nama itu dengan suara pelan, Hinata langsung menundukkan wajah menghindari seringai suaminya.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan lalu dengan lembut menempelkan bibirnya di kening Hinata yang dalam sekejap kembali membuat istrinya menegang. Ini kali kedua Sasuke mendaratkan bibirnya di area wajah Hinata setelah untuk pertama kalinya bibir itu menyentuh ujung bibir Hinata tadi siang usai pengucapan janji setia mereka.

Meskipun ini kecupan kedua, tetap saja membuat Hinata malu dan kacau. Mana pernah ia disentuh seorang lelaki yang bukan keluarga selama 19 tahun hidupnya. Sasuke yang pertama. Jelas saja membuatnya berdebar tak terkira.

"Sekarang tidurlah, _hime_." Kembali Sasuke berbisik di telinga Hinata, "Aku akan segera kembali."

Sasuke menjauh dan keluar kamar meninggalkan istrinya yang kini sudah menutup wajah meronanya dengan telapak tangan.

Mereka dalam kondisi yang sama, meskipun Sasuke masih sanggup menutupi dengan peringai khas Uchiha yang selalu terlihat tenang. Tapi jauh di dalam hatinya, sebenarnya ia merasakan hal yang sama dengan Hinata. Perasaan yang menghangat, keinginan memiliki yang perlahan muncul dalam riak gelombang kecil, keterbukaan yang disodorkan tanpa sadar, dan degupan jantung yang hadir tanpa diminta. Semua itu begitu memenuhi ruang hati keduanya.

Bahkan sekarang keduanya tak lagi menganggap keputusan keluarga mereka untuk penyatuan ini sebagai sebuah bencana.

Dan bahkan mungkin mereka menganggap ini sebagai babak baru dalam hidup keduanya, yang tanpa mereka mengerti malah disambut dengan rela dan tanpa syarat. Seakan menegaskan pada diri mereka sendiri bahwa seorang Hinata Hyuuga memang diperuntukkan untuk seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

Dan meskipun pertalian ini tanpa cinta pada awalnya tapi sungguh tak membuat keduanya berhenti berharap.

.

.

.

_Coming soon... __**First Night**_

.

.

.

**(Mei, 2014)_  
_**


	2. First Night

**_Warning!_**_ SasuHina, AU, __rate T semi M__ , __OOC__ , typo(s), fluffy, etc_

_Read and Review, please!?_

_._

**Naruto **© Masashi Kishimoto

**Love Still Goes On **© ookami

.

.

.

_Biarkanlah malam ini milik mereka. Dan biarkanlah malam ini membahagiakan mereka._

_**(Kahlil Gibran)**_

.

.

.

**Chapter 2 **_First Night_

Hampir dua minggu lebih Hinata menyandang nama Uchiha. Hampir selama itulah ia dan Sasuke tidur di kamar yang sama—kurang dari itu sebenarnya—dikarenakan dua hari setelah menikah Sasuke langsung terbang ke Eropa untuk melakukan perjalanan bisnis selama seminggu karena tuntutan pekerjaan.

Bisa dikatakan mereka memang menikah secara mendadak, karena hanya berjarak 3 minggu antara lamaran Sasuke dan upacara pernikahan. Itu dikarenakan Mikoto—ibu Sasuke—kelewat bahagia karena mendengar penuturan putra bungsunya yang memutuskan menerima tawaran perjodohan darinya.

Terlebih lagi Sasuke memilih Hinata, maka semakin menggebulah Mikoto untuk segera memiliki menantu. Dan dengan bujuk rayunya pada keluarga Hyuuga akhirnya pernikahan itu terlaksana dalam waktu cepat tanpa ada perlawanan berarti dari kedua mempelai.

Dan disinilah sekarang Hinata, duduk di kursi penumpang di samping Sasuke yang sedang mengendarai mobilnya menuju kota Ame, tempat dimana sebagian besar keluarga Uchiha bermukim. Rencana awal Mikoto adalah menyiapkan acara bulan madu mereka ke Hawaii, tapi secara halus ditolak oleh Sasuke dengan alasan tempat itu masih bisa dikunjungi dilain waktu.

Fokusnya sekarang adalah mengenalkan Hinata pada keluarga besar Uchiha yang lain. Maka dari itu, beberapa hari setelah kedatangannya dari perjalanan bisnis, Sasuke memboyong Hinata menuju tempat kakek, paman-paman, dan bibi-bibinya di Ame. Yang pada saat upacara pernikahannya, kakek Sasuke tak bisa hadir dikarenakan kondisinya yang tak memungkinkan melakukan perjalanan jauh.

Dan lagi-lagi Sasuke merasakan perasaan menyenangkan ketika menawarkan usulan kunjungan itu pada Hinata. Istrinya itu langsung mengiyakan tanpa protes, bahkan raut Hinata terlihat lebih tertarik dengan kunjungan itu dibandingkan tawaran ke Hawaii untuk bulan madu mereka. Dan haruskah Sasuke mengatakan betapa berbunga hatinya melihat respon istrinya itu?

Hinata terlihat sedikit gelisah ketika mobil mereka memasuki gerbang masuk kediaman Uchiha. Sasuke menyadarinya dan melirik istrinya dengan alis terangkat.

"Jangan khawatir. Mereka akan menyukaimu."

Hinata memandang Sasuke dengan tampang sedikit memelas. "Benarkah? Aku pasti terlihat aneh dengan mata pucat ini."

Sasuke menyeringai, "Kau pikir kakekku tak mengenal Hyuuga yang lain?"

"Eh?" Hinata menampilkan ekspresi bingung.

"Kau ini—" Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya mengacak pelan rambut Hinata, "Uchiha dan Hyuuga sudah berbisnis jauh sebelum orangtua kita lahir. Tentu saja kakek tua itu mengenal bola matamu ini."

Hinata hanya merona dan mengangguk tanda dia mengerti dengan penjelasan Sasuke.

"Sekarang turunlah. Kita temui si tua bangka itu."

.

.

Hinata memasang senyum gugup sembari melirikkan matanya bergantian ke arah Sasuke dan pria berumur yang duduk dihadapan mereka.

Kedua pria berbeda umur itu memiliki tatapan mata yang sama. Datar tapi tajam, saling mengintimidasi dengan raut wajah tak terbaca. Ah, kenapa mereka begitu serupa?—pikir Hinata. Meskipun lelaki yang disebut Sasuke sebagai kakek itu jauh lebih menyeramkan dan berkharisma dibandingkan semua Uchiha yang pernah ditemuinya.

"Bocah tengik! Punya modal apa kau berani memperistri seorang Hyuuga!?" Madara—kakek Sasuke—mendesis menatap cucunya.

Sasuke memasang seringai meremehkan di wajahnya, "Tentu saja sesuatu yang tak dimiliki kakek yang tak berhasil menjerat satu pun gadis Hyuuga."

"Cih! Dasar bocah sombong. Mimpi apa aku bisa memiliki cucu sepertimu!?"

"Tanyakan itu pada Ayah dan Ibu kenapa mau melahirkanku." Sasuke tetap setia dengan tampang menyeringainya. Melawan dan membuat kesal kakeknya adalah salah satu hobinya sedari kecil. Senang rasanya melihat kerutan di kening Madara akibat kelakuannya.

Kakeknya itu selalu bersikap absolut pada setiap hal dan itu membuat Sasuke sedikit kesal dan selalu senang kalau bisa mengacaukan segala keabsolutan kakeknya. Yang dengan sayangnya tak pernah ia sadari bahwa ternyata dirinya lah yang paling mirip dengan karakter kakeknya itu. Maka ketika sesuatu yang sejenis bertemu, terjadilah reaksi tolak-menolak dan konfrontasi seperti yang terjadi sekarang dihadapan Hinata.

Terkejut Hinata mendapati interaksi Sasuke-Madara yang tak seperti dugaannya. Padahal dilihat dari cara Sasuke menceritakan perihal kakeknya, terlihat sekali ia secara tak langsung membanggakan kakeknya dihadapan Hinata. Tapi begitulah seorang Uchiha. Lain di wajah, lain di mulut, lain pula di hati. Harga diri kadang kala mengalahkan logika mereka.

"Sudah ah! Kalian ini!" Rin—bibi Sasuke—meletakkan cangkir minum di meja ruang tamu untuk mereka, "Seperti anak kecil saja. Tidak malu memangnya di depan Hinata-_chan_?"

Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan bibi Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Madara memilih saling memalingkan wajah karena menolak mengakui perkataan Rin.

Rin adalah istri Obito Uchiha—paman Sasuke—yang turut hadir saat upacara pernikahan mereka, jadi Hinata sudah lumayan akrab dengannya.

"Paman mana?" Sasuke beralih menatap bibinya.

"Biasalah. Memanjakan putranya dengan mengajak bermain ke arena _ice skating_. Sebentar lagi juga pulang."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan memilih memperhatikan Hinata yang kini melanjutkan obrolan dengan Rin sambil sesekali menanggapi ketika ditanya. Sepenuhnya mengabaikan tatapan kesal dari kakeknya yang jelas-jelas masih terlihat mendendam dengan kelakuan nakal Sasuke di masa kecilnya.

Setelah beberapa waktu Madara memilih untuk kembali ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat dan menolak dengan tegas ketika Sasuke berlagak menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkan ke kamar dengan tampang sedikit jahil.

Sebelum ia beranjak, Madara menatap Hinata dengan intens dan menanyai gadis itu. "Apa kau sudah yakin dengan bocah ini?"

Sasuke mendelik mendengar pertanyaan kakeknya.

Hinata yang tiba-tiba ditanyai hanya terdiam sejenak dan sedikit bingung ingin menjawab apa. Tapi ketika melihat sorot mata Madara yang menyiratkan pengharapan mirip sekali seperti tatapan Sasuke ketika melamarnya, maka dengan pipi merona dia mengangguk gugup untuk menjawab pertanyaan Madara. "I-iya, Kakek. Aku yakin dan percaya padanya."

Seketika Sasuke memandang Hinata dengan mata sedikit terbelalak karena terkejut, meskipun dengan cepat ia kembali mengubah ekspresinya menjadi biasa karena menyadari tatapan Madara masih berfokus padanya dan Hinata.

"Cih!" Madara perlahan bergerak menjauh, "Siapkanlah dirimu untuk menghadapi bocah tengik ini! Dia anak yang sulit diatur."

Mendengar itu Sasuke kembali mendelik pada kakeknya sembari menggerutu pelan, "Bukannya dia yang mengajarkanku begitu!?"

Hinata dan Rin yang melihat itu hanya mampu bertatapan dan tersenyum kecil. Sungguh aneh melihat interaksi dua pria Uchiha itu. Berlagak seperti musuh dan rival, tapi jelas-jelas saling memperhatikan dan melindungi.

.

.

"Anak itu benar-benar usil seperti ayahnya!"

Hinata terkikik pelan mendengar gerutuan Sasuke sambil membawakan handuk dari kamar mandi untuk membersihkan wajah suaminya yang basah kuyup.

"Dia hanya ingin mengajakmu bermain, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Ck! Itu pasti perintah ayahnya. Paman Obito memang begitu, sama jahilnya dengan _baka aniki_."

Kembali Hinata terkikik mengingat kejahilan putra Obito dan Rin yang masih berumur 6 tahun. Dengan polosnya ia menyemprotkan air dari pistol air mainannya ke wajah Sasuke ketika mereka tengah duduk di ruang keluarga usai makan malam. Rin langsung memarahi putranya, tapi berbeda dengan Obito dan Madara yang terlihat menampilkan seringai puas dengan kentara ketika menyaksikan wajah berkedut Sasuke.

Hinata bergerak mendekati Sasuke dan menyodorkan handuk yang dibalas Sasuke dengan tatapan tak terbaca dan alis terangkat. "Apa aku harus membersihkannya sendiri?"

Hinata terhenyak dan balas menatap Sasuke. Seketika ia mengerti dengan pertanyaan Sasuke. Dengan pelan dan sedikit gugup ia menggerakkan tangan untuk mengusapkan handuk ke wajah suaminya. Degupan jantungnya pun drastis berubah cepat. Wajahnya langsung menampakkan semburat merah.

Mereka memang sudah tinggal sekamar selama kurang lebih dua minggu ini. Tapi berada sedekat ini dengan suaminya tetap saja masih membuat Hinata gugup dan malu. Menyentuh wajah suaminya bukanlah hal yang pernah dilakukan Hinata sebelumnya. Terakhir kali mereka sedekat ini adalah saat Sasuke datang dari perjalanan bisnisnya dan tiba-tiba saja pria itu menciumnya ketika bertemu Hinata, membuat Hinata berdebar dan merona tak henti selama beberapa saat. Tapi setelah itu, Sasuke kembali bersikap biasa. Bahkan sampai sekarang pun mereka belum melakukan ritual malam pertama seperti pengantin baru pada layaknya.

Padahal selama Sasuke pergi, Hinata sudah menyiapkan dirinya dengan sebaik mungkin. Berusaha menerima Sasuke sebagai suaminya dengan hati lapang. Dan berjanji akan menjadi istri yang baik dan berbakti pada suami seperti pengharapan Sasuke.

Tapi sampai detik ini pun Sasuke tak pernah menyentuhnya lagi. Apa lelaki itu yang tak yakin pada Hinata?

Lain halnya dengan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba mendapati jemari Hinata menyentuh kulit wajahnya. Ia seketika merasakan desiran aneh di tubuhnya. Sentuhan gadis itu membuat darahnya bergejolak. Sasuke yang sedari tadi menutup matanya ketika handuk menyentuh wajahnya langsung membuka mata dan menatap wajah istrinya. Membuat Hinata tersentak karena terkejut dengan tatapan tiba-tiba dari Sasuke.

Keduanya saling bertatapan dalam diam. Sasuke terus memandang Hinata dengan intens. Tanpa disadarinya, jemari Sasuke bergerak menyentuh menelusuri wajah mulus Hinata. Dimulai dari pelipis gadis itu, lalu turun ke pipi, hidung, dan berakhir di bibir mungil Hinata yang sedikit terbuka. Sungguh itu membuat Sasuke tergoda untuk kembali mencicipi bibir merona istrinya.

Hinata yang disentuh Sasuke hanya bisa merasa tegang kemudian _shock_ saat dirasakannya benda lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Hinata terbelalak kaget saat bibir Sasuke langsung melumat bibirnya dengan rakus tanpa peringatan. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke menciumnya sebergairah itu, seakan bibir Hinata adalah candu bagi Sasuke. Haus untuk segera menguasainya.

Hinata merasa tubuhnya melemah seketika karena ciuman Sasuke yang membuatnya bergetar. Perlahan gadis itu berusaha membalas ciuman Sasuke dengan terbata dan kaku, karena ia tak ada pengalaman berciuman sebelumnya. Bahkan sekarang Hinata merasakan kupu-kupu mulai berterbangan di perutnya ketika Sasuke mulai menjelajahkan lidahnya di rongga mulut Hinata.

Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Hinata, semakin menipiskan jarak mereka. Bahkan tanpa disadari Hinata, Sasuke sudah merebahkannya di atas tempat tidur yang berada tak jauh dari mereka berdiri.

"Sa...suke...hmmff," suara Hinata langsung teredam karena Sasuke kembali melumat bibirnya. Sekilas Hinata bisa melihat sorot mata Sasuke yang tak seperti biasa. Ada kilat aneh di matanya. Mata itu menatap Hinata dengan gairah yang terlihat jelas.

Hinata mulai mendesah ketika dirasakannya Sasuke menggerakkan bibirnya ke daerah rahang dan perpotongan lehernya. Membuat Sasuke seketika menyeringai ketika mendengar desahan itu.

Sasuke sudah tak bisa menahan dirinya. Hinata terlihat menggiurkan melebihi malam-malam sebelumnya. Biasanya Sasuke masih sanggup untuk menahan hasratnya ketika memikirnya kesiapan Hinata yang mungkin belum bisa melaksanakan kewajibannya sebagai seorang istri. Tapi kali ini berbeda, ia tak bisa lagi mengontrol gelegak gairah yang tengah melandanya. Sampai-sampai Sasuke tak peduli lagi mereka berada dimana.

"Malam ini aku akan menjadikanmu milikku, _hime_." Desis Sasuke sembari menatap Hinata dengan mata berkabut gairah. Hinata hanya bisa menelan ludah dan menggeliat di bawah kungkungan tangan Sasuke yang kembali menciumi area sensitifnya.

"I-ini..." Hinata berusaha mengingatkan suaminya, "ru-rumah... kakek..."

"Lalu?" Sasuke kembali menatap manik lavender Hinata. "Mereka akan mengerti. Ini acara bulan madu kita."

"Ta-tapi—" Hinata menegang ketika dirasakannya tangan Sasuke berhasil membuka kancing bajunya.

"Sasu..." bisik Hinata bergetar saat Sasuke juga melepas kemejanya dan melemparnya sembarangan bersama dengan baju Hinata. Ada rasa takut yang tiba-tiba menelusupi dirinya.

Sasuke yang menyadari ketakukan Hinata langsung mengecup kening istrinya dengan penuh perasaan. Berusaha menenangkan Hinata dengan bisikan lembut. "Maafkan aku, _hime_. Tapi aku benar-benar menginginkanmu malam ini. Sekarang." Kembali ia menciumi wajah Hinata dan melumat bibir gadis itu.

Hinata hanya bisa menurut dengan segala sentuhan Sasuke. Dan saat penyatuan terjadi, Hinata hanya bisa menjerit tertahan dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada tubuh kokoh suaminya. Airmata yang mengalir di pelipisnya diusap lembut oleh Sasuke. Lelaki itu menciumi seluruh tubuh istrinya penuh penghargaan. Memberikan seluruh penghormatannya pada Hinata karena bersedia untuk dimiliki olehnya. Mengajak istrinya untuk bersama-sama menikmati surga dunia dan mencapai titik kenikmatan yang tak pernah dirasakan Hinata sebelumnya.

Haruskah mereka mengatakan ini bukan 'cinta'? Ketika keduanya merasakan perasaan mendamba satu sama lain lebih dari apapun yang pernah mereka inginkan sebelumnya.

Meskipun interaksi yang terjadi di antara mereka sebelumnya sangatlah biasa dan tak ada yang istimewa. Tapi haruskah mereka menyangkal bahwa kebiasaan bersama selama inilah yang membuat mereka terikat tanpa pernah disadari.

.

.

.

_Coming soon..._ _**First Confession**_

.

.

.

_**Pojok gaje**__: Saya nggak tau apakah sudah benar menaruh rating untuk chapter ini. Kalau salah langsung PM saya ya!? Dan jangan takut untuk keberadaan orang ketiga atau konflik apapun. Karena saya nggak akan menghadirkan itu di fict ini. Saya berniat membuat cerita yang ringan dan 'happily ever after' untuk Sasuhina.*efek gegara lagi lelah baca fict yang isinya 'hurt/tragedy'. _**(Mei, 2014)**_  
_


	3. First Confession

_**Warning!**__ SasuHina, AU, Rate T, __OOC__ , __long description__ , typo(s), fluffy, etc_

_Read and Review, please!?_

.

**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

**Love Still Goes On** © ookami

.

.

.

_Bahwa jika kamu mencintai seseorang maka kamu harus mengatakannya begitu momen itu datang. Karena kalau tidak, maka momen itu akan pergi begitu saja dan tak akan pernah datang lagi, lalu kamu akan menyesal._

_(Taken from Novel of __**Cinta Pertama**)_

.

.

.

**Chapter 3** _First Confession_

Sasuke mengernyit menyadari wanita miliknya tak berada di sampingnya saat ia terbangun dini hari. Kemana wanita itu? Bukankah sindrom 'makan ditengah malam'-nya sudah berhenti sejak beberapa bulan lalu?

Sasuke selalu bisa mengetahui dikalau Hinata tak berada di sampingnya saat mereka terlelap bersama. Seperti magnet berbeda kutub, secara alamiah Sasuke akan segera mencari Hinata agar bisa selalu berada dalam jangkauannya.

Seperti saat ini, tentu saja ia tak bisa memejamkan mata kembali ketika menyadari istrinya tak berdekatan dengannya. Dan mengingat kondisi Hinata yang tak seleluasa dulu lagi membuat Sasuke memutuskan untuk mencari keberadaan wanita itu di tempat yang sudah diprediksinya.

Sasuke keluar kamar menelusuri koridor gelap apartemen yang baru setahun ini ditempatinya bersama Hinata. Seluruh penjuru ruangan terlihat remang kecuali lampu dapur yang kini tengah menyala. Seperti dugaannya, Hinata tengah duduk di depan _kitchen counter_ sembari meneguk minuman dari cangkir kesayangannya.

Sasuke menyeringai geli. Dipandanginya siluet Hinata yang tengah asyik mengaduk-aduk minumannya. Wanita itu senang sekali mengenakan _baby doll_ imut berwarna biru muda yang pernah dipilihkan Sasuke untuknya. Meskipun sekarang tubuh dan perut buncitnya sudah mendominasi, tapi tetap saja Hinata memaksakan pakaian itu ditubuh mungilnya. Terlihat manis. Bagi Sasuke tak perlu _lingerie_ untuk membuat Hinata menjadi sosok yang mempesona di matanya.

Seandainya saja mereka tengah berada di kediaman keluarga besar Uchiha atau Hyuuga, maka takkan dibiarkannya Hinata berkeliaran di luar kamar mengenakan pakaian seperti itu dengan kaki telanjang. Tidak bisa membayangkan Sasuke bagaimana reaksinya seandainya para pelayan laki-laki melihat tampilan Hinata dengan _style_ seperti itu.

Demi apapun, Hinata bukan lagi remaja berumur sembilan belas tahun. Gadis itu—ah, wanita maksud Sasuke—sudah menginjak usia ke-21 tahun ini. Dan ia tak lagi terlihat seperti remaja imut seperti saat Sasuke baru menikahinya. Hinata sudah menjelma menjadi wanita seutuhnya, baik fisik ataupun psikis. Wanita itu tengah mengandung, usia kehamilannya sudah menginjak bulan ketujuh. Tinggal sekitar dua bulan lagi ia akan melahirkan seorang keturunan Uchiha.

"Sedang apa?"

Hinata tersentak mendengar suara Sasuke dari arah belakangnya. Lalu tersenyum mendapati suaminya bersandar di dinding dengan tangan bersidekap di dada.

"Cokelat?" Hinata mengangkat cangkir menawari suaminya.

Sasuke mendekat dan meraih cangkir yang ditawarkan Hinata kemudian meneguknya sedikit. Ia tak suka manis. Tapi apapun yang ditawarkan Hinata pasti akan selalu dicobanya tanpa protes, begitu pula sebaliknya. Bukankah memang harus begitu ketika hidup berumahtangga? Meskipun tak suka dan tak terbiasa tetap harus mencobanya agar bisa terjalin rasa saling mengerti dan berbagi kenyamanan.

Dan itulah yang senantiasa diusahakan Sasuke dan Hinata semenjak mereka menikah. Segala perbedaan yang sangat kontras dan banyaknya sudut pandang yang kerapkali tak sama membuat mereka harus lebih keras lagi berusaha untuk saling mengerti dan mencoba menerima segala pendapat yang dikemukakan pasangannya.

"Kau terbangun bukan karena lapar, kan?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Masa itu sudah lewat. Aku hanya merasa haus, dan kupikir secangkir susu cokelat panas boleh juga."

Setelah meletakkan cangkir dan bergerak lebih dekat pada Hinata, Sasuke memeluk erat wanita itu dari samping dan meletakkan dagunya di kepala Hinata. "Tak ada kau. Aku tak bisa tidur lagi."

Hinata hanya tersenyum sambil merona menanggapi sikap manja Sasuke yang baru diketahuinya dimiliki oleh lelaki itu beberapa waktu setelah mereka menikah, yang tentu saja hanya diperlihatkan Sasuke dihadapannya dan Mikoto. "Habiskan dulu cokelatnya ya? Setelah itu kita kembali ke kamar."

"Hn," Sasuke menciumi pelipis Hinata dan seketika semakin membuat wanita itu merona. Sasuke menyeringai, "Kau ini, masih saja gugup kalau kusentuh."

"Sasuke-_kun_!" Hinata memukul pelan lengan Sasuke karena kesal dan malu dengan godaan suaminya. Sasuke hanya terkekeh dan terus saja menciumi wajah Hinata.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn?" Sasuke menyingkirkan helaian rambut Hinata yang menutupi leher putihnya, lalu dengan lembut diciuminya kulit leher istrinya itu.

"Hm..." Hinata berusaha mengatur kalimat yang ingin diucapkannya. "Pernahkah... kau jatuh cinta?"

Seketika Sasuke terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Hinata. Dengan pelan ditegakkannya tubuh untuk menatap Hinata. Menyadari keterdiaman Sasuke seketika membuat Hinata gugup dan merasa kalimat pertanyaannya kurang tepat.

"Ma-maksudku, sebelumnya... pernahkah kau jatuh cinta?" Hinata membalas tatapan tak terbaca Sasuke dengan canggung. "Atau menyukai seseorang, mungkin?"

Jangan tanyakan mengapa Hinata nekat menanyakan itu pada Sasuke. Tapi tunggu, ini bukan kenekatan kan? Mengingat mereka adalah sepasang suami istri yang hampir dua tahun ini hidup bersama dalam ikatan suci.

Tentu saya Hinata sebagai perempuan yang lebih dominan menggunakan perasaannya dalam bertindak merasa wajar ketika ingin menanyakan hal seperti ini. Terlebih lagi pada suaminya sendiri. Meskipun sebenarnya hal utama yang ingin ditanyakannya adalah perasaan Sasuke yang sesungguhnya terhadap dirinya. Apakah lelaki itu sudah mencintainya sekarang ini? Apakah lelaki itu mendambanya seperti suami-suami yang lain terhadap istri tercinta mereka?

Masih dengan ekspresi tak terbaca Sasuke menghela nafas kemudian dengan singkat menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. "Tidak."

Hinata terdiam mendengar jawaban Sasuke dan membiarkan lelaki itu menghabiskan sisa susu cokelatnya dalam sekali minum. "Ayo, kembali ke kamar." Lelaki itu menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari Hinata dan bergerak mengajaknya meninggalkan dapur.

Hinata hanya menurut dan mengeratkan genggamannya pada jemari Sasuke. Tanda ia mengerti dengan keputusan suaminya untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan ini.

Ketika mereka sudah berbaring di tempat tidur, Sasuke memeluk tubuh mungil Hinata dari samping dan mengelus pelan perut buncit istrinya agar Hinata cepat terlelap.

"Tidurlah," Sasuke berbisik pelan di telinga Hinata. "Tidak baik ibu hamil tidur terlalu malam."

Hinata hanya mengangguk dan mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada lengan Sasuke kemudian mencoba memejamkan mata seperti saran suaminya. Dalam usahanya memasuki dunia mimpi, Hinata sedikit berusaha memperjelas pikirannya terkait pembicaraan di dapur tadi.

Konyol memang. Untuk apa ia menanyakan hal tadi pada Sasuke? Bukannya ia sudah mengenal baik perangai suaminya itu selama hampir dua tahun ini? Masih lekat diingatannya bahwa lelaki itu sendirilah yang memilih dan melamar Hinata dihadapan ayahnya dengan wajah dan suara tegas penuh keyakinan. Yang bahkan membuat Hinata terpana saat itu juga dan hanya butuh waktu 24 jam sejak lamaran itu untuk mengiyakan ajakan Sasuke. Ada keyakinan kuat dalam pancaran mata Sasuke saat mengucapkan ajakan untuk hidup bersama, yang membuat Hinata merasakan desiran aneh dan ikut terserang virus keyakinan itu untuk menjadikan Sasuke pendamping hidupnya.

Terlebih lagi Sasuke juga lah orang pertama yang menawarkan kesepakatan untuk belajar saling mencintai saat malam pertama pernikahan mereka. Dan itu dibuktikannya selama mereka hidup bersama sampai detik ini. Sikap proteksinya terhadap Hinata, usahanya untuk saling terbuka, perlakuan lembut yang selalu diutamakannya saat mengetahui Hinata mengandung, meskipun tanpa iringan kalimat ataupun kata-kata. Tapi cukup dengan tindakan, mampu untuk dilihat siapa saja bahwa Sasuke hanya menaruh fokus utama pada istrinya. Dan itupun juga disadari oleh Hinata.

Jadi untuk apa tadi Hinata menanyakan pertanyaan yang seakan meragukan kesetiaan Sasuke padanya? Apakah Hinata tak yakin dengan perasaan suaminya?

Tentu saja tidak begitu. Hinata yakin dengan Sasuke. Yakin sepenuhnya. Hinata menyadari perasaan Sasuke yang sesungguhnya pada dirinya. Kadangkala ia merasa berdebar ketika mendapati tatapan mendamba Sasuke padanya yang kerapkali diperlihatkan lelaki itu ketika mereka berduaan dan bercumbu. Ia menyadarinya dengan sadar. Sama seperti ia menyadari dengan penuh perasaannya terhadap Sasuke.

Hinata mencintai Sasuke. Ya, Hinata mencintainya. Entah sejak kapan, ia pun tak tahu pastinya. Yang jelas, sejak malam penyatuan pertama mereka, tanpa disadarinya, Hinata menjadikan Sasuke sebagai fokus hidupnya. Segalanya tentang Sasuke. Semuanya untuk Sasuke. Ditambah lagi dengan perlakuan lelaki itu yang terus mengimbanginya. Maka semakin membuncahlah perasaan Hinata pada lelaki itu. Bahkan Hinata sudah pernah mengungkapnya secara tak sadar saat mereka tengah bercumbu.

Tapi lagi-lagi. Alasan yang sudah disampaikan sebelumnya. Hinata hanyalah wanita biasa yang mengedepankan perasaan dan menyenangi ungkapan verbal. Ia butuh diyakinkan lagi. Tak hanya dengan tindakan, tapi juga pernyataan. Pernyataan yang akan semakin memperkuat keyakinannya. Keyakinan untuk hidup selamanya bersama Sasuke.

Dan mungkin juga dikarenakan hormon kehamilan yang bersifat sensitif tengah melandanya, maka dari itulah beberapa waktu ini Hinata berusaha untuk meminta kepastian itu dari Sasuke. Memberanikan diri untuk bertanya meskipun mendapatkan pengabaian jawaban seperti dugaannya.

Sasuke tidak akan mengungkapkannya. Tidak sekarang. Dan Hinata tahu itu. Beberapa waktu hidup bersama pria itu membuatnya mengenal baik pola pikir suaminya. Seorang Uchiha yang hanya mengedepankan tindakan dan logika, tidak akan menyuarakan hal yang bersifat seperti ini kalau bukan disituasi genting.

.

.

.

Suara tangisan bayi seketika melunturkan ketegangan yang tengah meliputi koridor rumah sakit bersalin itu. Meskipun terdengar lemah dan teredam pintu ruangan yang memisahkan dengan para penunggu kehadirannya, tapi jeritan makhluk mungil itu tetap sampai ke telinga Sasuke dan para Uchiha serta Hyuuga yang ikut turut menunggu di koridor itu.

Sejenak Sasuke menghela nafas lega menyadari bahwa bayinya telah berhasil lahir ke dunia. Tapi mendengar jeritan sang bayi yang tak kunjung mereda bahkan bisa dikatakan semakin kencang tak heran membuat Sasuke mengerutkan kening dan semakin khawatir. Kenapa bayinya semakin menjerit? Apa anaknya baik-baik saja? Dan kenapa tak satupun perawat yang membukakan pintu agar ia bisa segera menemui istri dan anaknya?

Istri? Hinata?

Seketika jantung Sasuke serasa meloncat dan teremas secara bersamaan ketika mengingat Hinata. Dengan tergesa ia menggedor pintu ruang bersalin itu untuk minta dibukakan. Para Uchiha dan Hyuuga yang baru pertama kali melihat Sasuke dalam kondisi kacau begitu hanya terdiam dan tak berniat mencegah. Terkecuali Itachi dan Fugaku Uchiha yang tersenyum tipis melihat anggota terbungsu mereka bersikap kalap di tempat umum.

Dan ketika pintu dibuka, tanpa menghiraukan perawat yang tengah mengajaknya bicara, Sasuke langsung menerobos masuk dan melayangkan matanya untuk mencari keberadaan Hinata.

Sasuke melihat istrinya terbaring lemas setelah melahirkan, matanya terpejam dengan nafas yang nampak terputus-putus. Di sampingnya berdiri Mikoto yang tengah menggendong gumpalan selimut kecil—yang masih menjerit—dengan wajah penuh cucuran airmata. Dan di dekat Hinata ikut berdiri juga Sakura Haruno—kekasih Itachi, kakak Sasuke—selaku dokter bersalin yang membantu persalinan istrinya. Wanita muda itu menatap Sasuke dengan mata sayu penuh kesedihan, seakan meminta Sasuke untuk segera bersiap menerima kenyataan terburuk tentang kondisi Hinata.

Sasuke tak bodoh, ia mencoba mencerna arti tatapan Sakura. Dengan perlahan ia mendekati Hinata yang tengah terbaring. Ada apa dengan istrinya? Kenapa Hinata terlihat lemah sekali?

"Hinata?" Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata dan berusaha meminta perhatian dari istrinya agar ia yakin Hinata masih dalam kondisi sadar.

"Sasuke—"

"Kenapa dia?" Sasuke menyela Sakura dengan suara tajam, meminta penjelasan.

"Hinata—" Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya, kemudian dengan pelan memeluk Mikoto yang masih berlinang airmata.

Melihat itu membuat Sasuke tegang seketika. Astaga, kenapa dengan istrinya? Kenapa begini? Padahal selama kehamilan tak ada sedikitpun laporan yang mengatakan kejanggalan pada kondisi Hinata.

Sasuke kalut. Tubuhnya melemah. Dieratkannya genggaman pada tangan Hinata.

"Sayang..." Sasuke berbisik lemah di telinga Hinata, "Bangunlah, kumohon."

Sasuke merasakan matanya perih tak terkira, dikecupnya kening Hinata dengan bibir bergetar. "Jangan bodoh, Hinata! Cepat buka matamu!"

Tak ada sahutan dari Hinata, semakin membuat Sasuke kalap. "Lakukan sesuatu Sakura! Kenapa dia tak membuka matanya!?"

Sakura masih tak menanggapi kekalutan Sasuke, begitu pula Mikoto dan Hinata—yang masih betah memejamkan mata.

Seakan turut mendukung suasana kekalapan ayahnya, bayi di gendongan Mikoto juga menghentikan tangisannya. Seketika menjadikan ruangan itu senyap dan hanya menyisakan rintihan permohonan dari Sasuke.

"Oh tidak! Kumohon tolong dia. Aku mencintainya." Masih saja Sasuke merintih dengan nelangsa sambil menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di wajah pucat Hinata. "Sungguh! Aku mencintaimu Hinata. Tolong bukalah matamu."

Tak ada respon. Hening.

Tapi tiba-tiba tawa meledak dari mulut si dokter bersalin. Dengan tangan mencengkeram perutnya sendiri, Sakura terbahak dengan heboh.

Melihat itu Sasuke hanya melongo dan bingung dengan kelakuan kekasih kakaknya itu. Dilihatnya Mikoto pun ikut tersenyum jahil kepadanya sembari mengelus-elus gumpalan selimut di gendongannya. Dan mendapati tampang bingung Sasuke hanya semakin membuat Sakura semakin mengeraskan tawanya.

"Kalian kenap—"

"Sudahlah, Sakura-_chan_. Kasihan putra bungsuku dijahili terus. Cukup kakaknya saja yang sering melakukan itu." Mikoto memotong kalimat tanya Sasuke dan memilih mengabaikan tatapan tajam putranya yang sepertinya sudah menyadari kejahilan dua wanita dihadapannya itu.

"Hahaha... baiklah, Bi." Sakura menghentikan tawanya dan menyeka airmata yang meleleh akibat menertawakan Sasuke. "Nah, Hinata-_chan._ Rencana kita berhasil. Jadi sekarang kau sudah boleh membuka matamu. Hahaha... dan lihatlah suami bodohmu ini."

Sasuke mendelik ke arah Sakura. Rupanya ia telah benar-benar dijahili. Bahkan oleh ibu dan istrinya sendiri yang kini sudah membuka matanya dan menatap Sasuke dengan raut gugup dan geli secara bersamaan.

"Hinata-_chan_ baik-baik saja, Sasuke. Dia hanya kelelahan usai persalinan."

"Sasuke-_kun_..." Hinata mencicit pelan memanggil suaminya.

Mendengar itu membuat Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, dan dengan cepat direngkuhnya tubuh Hinata dan didekapnya dengan erat tubuh lemah itu. Tak peduli ia dengan tawa terbahak Sakura serta keberadaan ibunya yang telah melihat kekalapannya. Menyadari bahwa semua ini hanya lelucon dan mendapati istrinya baik-baik saja membuat Sasuke melupakan segala _attitude_ khas Uchiha yang dimilikinya.

"Serahkan saya si imut menggemaskan ini pada ayahnya, Bibi." Dengan cueknya Sakura melengos melewati Sasuke seakan tak terjadi apa-apa. "Kita biarkan mereka berduaan—ups—bertigaan, maksudku." Sakura membalik badannya dan mengedip genit pada tampang kesal Sasuke. Lalu kembali berlalu ke luar ruangan.

"Peganglah dia, Sasuke." Mikoto mendekati Sasuke dan mengajarkan bagaimana cara menggendong bayinya. Dengan kaku Sasuke mengikuti instruksi ibunya dan seketika kembali jantungnya teremas lembut ketika mendapati sepasang mata mungil identik seperti matanya tengah menatap Sasuke dengan kedipan pelan.

Tak ada kata yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Ia terpana. Bayinya sangat mirip dengannya. Rambut dan mata sewarna dengan miliknya. Sasuke pun ragu apakah ada ciri fisik Hinata yang bisa ditemukan pada bayi kecil mereka. Bagi Sasuke yang jarang berinteraksi dengan anak-anak, makhluk di gendongannya ini terlalu kecil. Terlalu mungil. Bahkan ia merasa sanggup meremukkannya dalam sekali remasan kalau tak berhati-hati ketika menyentuhnya.

Melihat itu Mikoto hanya tersenyum lembut dan genangan airmata kembali muncul di pelupuk matanya. Mengharukan sekali melihat putranya sekarang telah memiliki anak. Tak ada yang bisa menggambarkan kebahagiaannya sekarang ini. Impiannya tercapai.

"Ibu keluar dulu," Mikoto menatap Hinata meminta izin, "Dan jangan marahi Hinata-_chan_. Dia hanya tak berdaya melawan ide jahil Sakura."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil dan tak begitu menghiraukan ibunya karena masih terlalu fokus pada bayi mungilnya.

Beberapa saat hanya diisi keheningan. Sasuke masih sibuk memandangi bayinya yang kini sudah memejamkan mata mungilnya.

"Sasuke—"

"Jelaskan!" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada wajah istrinya yang kini menatapnya dengan gelisah.

"Kemarikan dia." Hinata menggerakkan tangannya untuk meraih bayinya dan mengabaikan perintah menyelidik Sasuke atas aksi sandiwaranya beberapa saat lalu.

"Hinata!?"

"Aku juga ingin menyentuhnya." Hinata memelas memohon pada suaminya.

Sasuke menghela nafas dan perlahan menyerahkan bayi mereka pada Hinata. "Kau hampir membuatku mati berdiri."

Masih mengabaikan Sasuke, Hinata mengecup lembut seluruh permukaan wajah anaknya lalu tersenyum menatap dan mengagumi bayinya. Sungguh luarbiasa rasanya bagi Sasuke menyaksikan itu. Melihat dan berdekatan dengan dua makhluk paling berharga dihidupnya.

"Kami hanya ingin memastikan—maksudku—aku yang ingin memastikan. Dan kebetulan Sakura mengetahuinya. Jadinya yah—kau taulah dia seperti apa. Ini semua rencananya."

"Memastikan apa?" Sasuke bergerak mendudukkan dirinya di dekat Hinata yang sudah duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang.

"Hm—" Hinata menunduk malu menyembunyikan wajahnya, "Itu..."

"Hn?"

"Perasaanmu..." cicit Hinata pelan hampir tak terdengar. "Perasaanmu yang sebenarnya... padaku."

Lagi-lagi hening di antara mereka. Sasuke kembali menghela nafas kemudian memeluk Hinata lalu tangannya bergerak merapikan helaian rambut indigo istrinya yang terlihat berantakan setelah proses melahirkan.

"Dasar konyol!" ucap Sasuke pelan sambil menjentikkan jemarinya di kening Hinata dengan pelan. "Masih saja penasaran dengan hal itu."

"Maaf," kembali Hinata mencicit sembari mengelus rambut gelap bayinya.

"Kau sebenarnya sudah mengetahuinya, kan?" Sasuke ikut menggerakkan tangannya mengelus pipi gembul bayi mereka.

"A-ano... sebenarnya aku—ah, tapi kan aku ingin mendengar langsung da—"

"Ya, ya, aku tahu," Sasuke berkata dengan nada bosan. "Semua wanita sama saja. Kenapa kau mirip sekali dengan ibu, sih?"

"Sasuke-_kun_!" Hinata melototkan matanya dengan bibir cemberut tanda tak suka dengan nada bicara Sasuke yang seakan meremehkan wanita. "Aku hanya butuh beberapa kata. Apa susahnya?"

"Baiklah," Sasuke menyerah dengan situasi ini. Sepertinya Hinata memang harus diladeni kali ini. "Aku sudah mengatakannya tadi saat kau sibuk dengan aksi pura-puramu."

"Tapi—"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Eh?"

"Apanya yang eh?" tanya Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang memanas. "Aku bilang, aku mencintaimu. Cukup kali ini saja aku mengatakannya."

"Dan jangan juga tanyakan sejak kapan. Karena aku juga tidak tahu..."

Hinata terdiam. Hatinya berbunga. Merasa bahagia sekaligus geli karena mendapati wajah merona Sasuke yang tak pernah dilihatnya sebelum ini.

"Aku juga." Hinata berbisik pelan sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kokoh Sasuke. Wajahnya pun ikut merona. "Mencintai Sasuke-_kun_. Sangat."

"Hn. Aku tahu."

Mereka terlihat seperti remaja yang baru saja saling mengungkapkan perasaan. Dengan wajah sama-sama memanas dan degupan jantung yang membuncah. Bahagia, malu, kenyamanan, kelegaan, kepastian, dan segala macam hal begitu memenuhi ruang hati keduanya. Ingin rasanya waktu berhenti saat itu juga, atau paling tidak biarkanlah hal seperti itu terus berlanjut di kehidupan keluarga kecil mereka sampai diwaktu mendatang.

.

.

.

_Coming soon... __**The First One **_

.

.

.

_**Pojok gaje**__: Beberapa hari lagi adalah hari kelahiran saya, dan saya... ah, abaikan... #absurd_ **(Mei, 2014)**


	4. The First One

_**Warning!**__ SasuHina, AU, __Rate T semi M__, __OOC__, __crack pairing__, typo(s), fluffy, etc_

_Read and Review, please!?_

.

**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

**Love Still Goes On** © ookami

.

.

.

_Happily ever after forever..._

.

.

.

**Chapter 4**_ The First One_

Hinata mengecup pelan kening bayi laki-lakinya yang baru menginjak usia 6 bulan. Bayi itu terlelap dengan nyenyak di box miliknya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, tapi Hinata tak pernah bosan untuk memandangi wajah putranya yang tengah terlelap dengan nyenyaknya.

Dunia Hinata hanya terpusat pada bayinya sekarang sampai-sampai tak menyadari sepasang mata yang sedari tadi menatapnya tajam dengan raut tak sabar. Pemilik mata itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu penghubung antara kamar bayi Hinata dan kamar tidur wanita itu bersama suaminya.

"Masih lama?"

Hinata terhenyak dan berbalik untuk memandang Sasuke yang balas menatapnya dengan sorot mata seakan mengatakan '_cepat mendekat padaku_'.

Hinata menghela nafas. Satu lagi makhluk di apartemennya yang harus ditidurkan malam ini. "Aku harus memastikan dia benar-benar tertidur nyenyak dulu, baru bisa meninggalkannya."

Sasuke mendengus, "Dia merebut perhatianmu dariku."

Mendengar itu Hinata mengangkat alisnya tanda heran sekaligus geli dengan pernyataan Sasuke.

"Dari pagi sampai malam dia mendominasi dirimu. Giliranku kapan?"

Seketika Hinata tertawa ringan mendengar penjelasan suaminya. Perlahan didekatinya Sasuke lalu didekapnya erat tubuh kokoh itu. "Konyol! Bisa-bisanya tuan Uchiha menyimpulkan hal bodoh seperti itu."

"Hn," Sasuke membalas pelukan Hinata. Dibenamkannya kepala di perpotongan leher istrinya, dihirupnya aroma khas milik wanita yang sudah menjadi bagian hidupnya selama lebih dari dua tahun ini.

"Sayang..." bisik Sasuke di telinga Hinata, "Aku menginginkanmu..."

Hinata bergidik mendengar bisikan itu. Dengan wajah merona dan bibir cemberut dipukulnya pelan punggung Sasuke, "Setiap malam kau selalu saja menginginkanku."

Sasuke terkekeh dan langsung menciumi leher putih Hinata sembari terus berbisik, "Jangan salahkan aku. Aku pria normal."

Hinata menggigit bibirnya menahan desahan yang berontak karena sentuhan suaminya. "Jadi ini semua salahku?"

Sasuke menyeringai, "Bukan."

Diangkatnya kepala untuk memandang wajah merona Hinata, "Salahkan saja _kaa-san_ karena memberikan aku istri yang sangat sek—aargh—kenapa kau mencubitku?"

"Bisa-bisanya kau menyalahkan _kaa-san_ karena sikap mesummu!? Dan jangan bicara hal seperti ini dihadapan anak kita."

"Siapa yang mesum?" Sasuke tak terima dengan julukan istrinya, "Dan mana mungkin bocah ini mengerti."

"Kau ini—hmmfff," Suara Hinata teredam oleh ciuman Sasuke yang tiba-tiba melumat bibirnya dengan ganas.

Lidah Sasuke mulai menjelajahi rongga mulut Hinata. Dengan cekatan tangannya bergerilya di tubuh Hinata dan mulai menurunkan tali gaun tidur istrinya.

"Sasu... ja-jangan di sini... nanti dia—aah," Hinata tak bisa lagi menahan desahannya saat Sasuke kembali mencium dan menghisap pelan leher jenjangnya.

"Kau ingin kita melakukannya dimana, _hime_?" kembali Sasuke berbisik menggoda sambil menggigiti pelan telinga Hinata yang memerah, "Di dapur? Ruang kerjaku? Hmm?" Terus saja ia menyentuhi telinga Hinata, "Atau di kamar mandi? Aku tidak keberatan ka—"

"Sasuke-_kun_!" Hinata mendorong kuat tubuh suaminya meskipun itu tak berarti apa-apa karena tubuh Sasuke hanya bergerak sedikit menjauhinya.

Wajahnya merona tak terkira. Sasuke menyeringai puas melihatnya. Istrinya sangat menggemaskan, meskipun sudah sering disentuh olehnya, tapi tetap saja rona merah itu selalu bermunculan tiap kali Sasuke menggodanya.

"Kamar..." Hinata mencicit hampir tak terdengar.

"Hn?" Sasuke semakin gemas ingin menggoda istrinya, "Aku tidak dengar, _hime_."

"Kamar saja," Hinata membenamkan wajahnya di dada Sasuke, "Kamar kita..."

Semakin lebarlah seringai Sasuke. Kalau Hinata sudah meminta beranjak ke kamar, berarti wanita itu sudah terpancing dan merasakan gairah yang sama dengannya.

Dengan sigap dan cepat diangkatkan tubuh Hinata lalu dibawanya menuju tempat tidur mereka, setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu kamar bayi.

Sasuke selalu berhasil merayu istrinya. Ia tak menerima penolakan dalam bentuk apapun kecuali bila tamu bulanan Hinata datang. Memang akhir-akhir ini—setelah Hinata melahirkan—Sasuke tak lagi menutupi sikap mesumnya yang membuat Hinata kewalahan menghadapinya. Lelaki itu selalu punya cara untuk membuat Hinata ikut terbuai dan tak kuasa menolaknya.

Seperti perkataan Sasuke sebelumnya, salahkan saja ibunya yang memilihkan istri yang kelewat seksi untuknya. Ia hanya menikmati apa yang sudah diberikan padanya.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tak membawa si imut tampan itu kemari?"

Hinata tersenyum kecil mendengar gerutuan teman akrabnya—Shion—yang tengah berkutat dengan gaun pengantin putih cantik yang akan dipakainya minggu depan saat upacara pernikahannya.

"Aku menitipkannya dengan Mikoto-_kaasan_. Lagipula akan sedikit merepotkan kalau membawanya kemari, kan?"

"Tapi aku rindu padanya." Shion memelas memandang Hinata dari cermin dihadapannya, "Ah, semoga nanti aku punya bayi seimut itu."

"Kau akan segera memilikinya juga."

"Dan itu akan terjadi dalam waktu cepat." Lagi-lagi Shion menggerutu dengan wajah cemberut.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aargh!" pegawai toko yang membantu Shion memakaikan gaunnya tersentak mendengar teriakan tiba-tiba wanita muda itu, "Si _baka_ kuning itu memang brengsek! Dia sengaja menghamiliku untuk menjeratku dalam pernikahan."

"Eh?" Hinata terkejut mendengar perkataan Shion, "Jadi sekarang kau hamil?"

"Hm," Shion menyuruh pegawai toko untuk meninggalkan mereka dan berjanji akan memanggilnya lagi kalau sudah selesai mencoba gaunnya.

"Sudah berapa usia kandunganmu? Ah, selamat Shion. Aku turut bahagia." Sungguh senang rasanya Hinata mendengar kekasih dari sahabat suaminya—yang sekarang menjadi teman akrabnya—akan segera memiliki bayi juga.

"Aaahh," Shion mendudukkan dirinya di samping Hinata yang sedari tadi terus memperhatikannya. "Kata Sakura kandunganku sudah 5 minggu."

"Pantas saja upacara pernikahannya mendadak begini." Hinata kembali mengingat kata-kata suaminya beberapa waktu lalu, "Ternyata benar yang dikatakan Sasuke-_kun_."

"Apanya?"

"Eh?" Hinata sedikit gugup mendapat tatapan penuh selidik dari Shion, "A-ano, Sasuke-_kun_ pernah bilang kalau Naruto-_san_ berniat melakukan sesuatu agar bisa segera menikahimu."

"Hah? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku tentang hal itu, Hinata?"

"Maaf," Hinata memandang Shion dengan wajah penuh permintaan maaf, "Kupikir itu hanya lelucon saja. Jadinya yah aku—"

"Kurang ajar si kuning itu! Lihat saja, akan kuberi pelajaran dia. Sudah merencakan ini dari jauh-jauh hari rupanya!?

Hinata hanya menatap geli melihat tampang murka Shion yang memerah karena kesal dengan kelakuan calon suaminya.

"Lagipula, kenapa sih selama ini kau selalu menolak lamarannya? Kalian kan sudah pacaran sejak lama."

"Ah," lagi-lagi Shion menghela nafas. "Aku hanya belum siap dengan kehidupan berumahtangga. Maksudku—bayi, mertua, membagi semua milik pribadi—yah kau paling paham masalah ini, kan?"

Semakin geli Hinata mendengar penuturan wanita muda yang bekerja sebagi desainer interior itu. Jadi itu alasannya terus menolak lamaran Naruto? Wanita karier memang berbeda—pikir Hinata.

"Kau terlalu mengkhawatirkan hal-hal kecil, Shion. Tidak semenakutkan itu kok menikah. Nanti juga kau akan menyenanginya. Buktinya aku saja—"

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku tahu kau perempuan paling bahagia dan berpengalaman kalau masalah ini." Shion memutar bola matanya, "Menikah muda, menjadi istri seorang CEO tampan, dan memiliki bayi yang sangat imut. Siapa yang tidak ingin menjadi dirimu?"

"Shion!" Hinata merona malu dan mencubit pelan lengan wanita yang mulai menjadi teman akrabnya setelah Sasuke mengenalkannya sebagai kekasih Naruto—sahabat kecil Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Eh, daripada kita membicarakan pernikahanku yang penuh sensasi. Bagaimana kalau kau mengurangi rasa penasaranku?"

Hinata menatap bingung mendengar pertanyaan Shion.

"Dari dulu aku penasaran dengan hubunganmu bersama Sasuke. Seingatku, sebelum menikah lelaki itu tak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan perempuan manapun. Tapi tiba-tiba langsung menikahimu, Naruto saja sampai mencak-mencak karena kaget mendengar hari pernikahan kalian yang mendadak."

"Ah, hubungan kami biasa saja. Maksudku, kami memang sudah kenal lama, Uchiha dan Hyuuga selalu berhubungan."

"Biasa bagaimana?" Shion mulai menampilkan wajah jahil, "Kenapa wajahmu memerah, Hinata? Apa suamimu melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh selama kalian menikah?"

"Eh? Te-tentu saja tidak. Sasuke-_kun_ baik, meskipun akhir-akhir ini dia agak..."

"Agak?" Shion semakin tertarik melihat raut Hinata yang malu-malu.

"A-agak berubah menjadi..."

"Menjadi apa? Serigala?" Shion menyeringai licik, "Oh ayolah, Hinata. Katakan saja suamimu berubah menjadi apa sekarang?"

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Yah, berubah menjadi—itulah, kau pasti paham maksudku.

"Mesum, maksudnya?" Hinata memalingkan wajahnya mendengar tebakan Shion. Seketika saja Shion terbahak melihat raut wajah ibu muda itu.

"Astaga, Hinata. Mengatakan kalau suamimu bertambah mesum saja susah sekali. Hahaha... itukan wajar."

"Wajar apanya?" Hinata protes tak terima.

"Eh, kalian kan sudah menikah jadi tidak masalah kalau ingin melakukan apa saja. Dan harusnya kau senang dia begitu. Artinya dia semakin menggilaimu dan tak berniat main diluar."

"Tapi kan—"

"Sudahlah! Nikmati saja. Kalian kan tidak pacaran sebelum menikah. Jadi bersenang-senang lah mulai sekarang. Lebih baik sekarang kau ceritakan padaku bagaimana awal pernikahan kalian, biar aku bisa belajar juga sebelum menghabiskan sisa hidupku dengan si kuning itu."

Hinata menghela nafas menyadari kebenaran perkataan Shion. Wajar saja Sasuke bersikap seperti itu, mungkin lelaki itu tengah menikmati kebersamaan mereka yang sebelum menikah tak pernah mereka jalani. Dan harusnya Hinata pun ikut menikmatinya karena ia pun sama seperti Sasuke, tengah berbahagia dengan pernikahan mereka. Yang meskipun dilakukan dengan tergesa dan tanpa cinta, tapi pada akhirnya memberikan keduanya kenyamanan yang tak terkira.

Sasuke selalu menjadi yang pertama bagi Hinata. Sasuke adalah lelaki pertama—selain keluarga—yang diperbolehkan menyentuhnya. Pelukan pertama, pegangan tangan pertama, ciuman pertama, malam pertama, dan hal lainnya yang tak pernah Hinata lakukan sebelumnya.

Begitu pula sebaliknya, Hinata pun adalah wanita pertama yang berhasil memasuki dunia Sasuke selain ibunya, bahkan Sakura sebagai teman kecilnya saja tak pernah benar-benar mengenal Sasuke seperti Hinata mengenalnya sekarang.

Mereka menjadi yang pertama untuk satu sama lain. Begitu pula dengan cinta pertama. Hinata adalah wanita pertama yang membuat Sasuke jatuh cinta tanpa pernah disadarinya. Maka wajarlah bila sekarang lelaki itu begitu menggebu untuk menunjukkan rasa cintanya. Sangat wajar...

.

.

.

_Coming soon... __**Side Story of Love Still Goes On**_

.

.

.

_**Pojok gaje:**__ Saya membatalkan mengakhiri serial 'Love Still Goes On' dalam minggu ini. Karena saya pikir romansa Sasuhina itu nggak akan pernah ada habisnya. Jadi saya berniat akan terus membuat lanjutannya dilain waktu, tentu diusahakan dengan ending tiap chapter-nya. Tapi entah kapan itu bisa diupdate lagi... *efek gegara punya hutang di fict lain._

_Tapi 'side story'-nya akan saya update dalam beberapa hari kedepan. Kisah SasuHina sebelum menikah. __**So, don't miss it, guys!**_

_Untuk semua yang sudah sudi mampir... __**Arigatou minna^^ **_

**(Mei, 2014)**

.

.

**OMAKE**

...

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dari berkas yang sedang ditelitinya untuk memandang Hinata yang memasuki ruang kerjanya. Wanita itu membawakan kopi yang mengepul dari cangkir di atas nampan.

Lelaki itu sedikit mengerutkan kening dengan kedatangan istrinya. Sungguh tak biasa Hinata mendatanginya di jam segini, biasanya wanita itu lebih memilih berkutat bersama putra mereka sampai Sasuke selesai dengan pekerjaannya dan mendatangi mereka.

Sasuke diam menatap kecanggungan Hinata yang tak beranjak setelah meletakkan cangkir kopinya. Jelas sekali ada yang ingin disampaikan wanita itu.

"Menginginkan sesuatu, _hime_?"

"Hm... ano, Sasuke-_kun_..."

Sasuke gemas. Ditariknya pelan pinggang mungil Hinata. Wanita itu terpekik pelan tapi dengan cueknya Sasuke mendudukkan Hinata di atas pangkuannya.

"Dia sudah tertidur?" Sasuke memberikan pelukan hangat pada Hinata yang menganggukkan kepala untuk menjawab pertanyaan suaminya. "Lalu?"

"Eh?" Hinata mencengkeram erat kemeja depan Sasuke, "Itu..."

"Katakan, _hime_."

"Bisakah kau mengambil cuti beberapa hari? Maksudku, bahkan satu hari saja tidak apa-apa."

"Untuk?" Lagi-lagi Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya mendengar permintaan Hinata. Jarang-jarang istrinya itu meminta sesuatu padanya.

"Liburan," Hinata memberanikan diri menatap suaminya, "Liburan berdua. Aku menginginkan itu."

"Berdua?" Semakin mengerutlah kening Sasuke.

"Kupikir _kaasan_ tidak akan keberatan kalau kita menitipkan—"

"Dia akan bahagia—itu kesenangannya bermain dengan cucunya—tapi berduaan? Tidak biasanya kau meminta hal ini."

"Kupikir kita sudah lama tidak kencan. Jadi yah—tidak masalah, kan?"

Sasuke terdiam mendengar itu, istrinya meminta kencan? Entah apa yang dirasakan Sasuke sekarang ini. Antara senang dan bingung menanggapinya. Mereka memang jarang melakukan hal-hal seperti ini. Tapi benar juga kata Hinata, tidak masalah juga kalau sekarang mereka melakukannya.

Sasuke menyeringai memikirkan hal apa saja yang bisa dilakukannya saat mereka kencan, "Baiklah, kuhubungi Juugo dulu biar menyiapkan keberangkatan kita ke Maldives?" Sasuke menjangkau ponselnya.

"E-eh? Maldives?" Hinata terkesiap, "Itu terlalu memakan waktu, aku tidak mau meninggalkan putra kita terlalu lama. Ba-bagaimana kalau Ame?"

"Kesana lagi?" Sasuke mendelik menatap istrinya, "Dan bertemu si tua bangka itu? Tidak! Terimakasih."

"Sasuke-_kun_."

"Kau hanya boleh meminta. Aku yang menentukan tujuannya."

"Sasuke-_kun_." Hinata memelas menatap suaminya.

Ketika mereka sibuk berdebat kemana tujuan bulan madu kedua mereka, di ruangan lain tempat si tuan muda Uchiha kecil tertidur, bayi tampan itu menggeliat sembari mengerutkan keningnya gelisah. Seakan mendapat firasat buruk akan segera ditinggalkan orangtuanya bersenang-senang tanpa mengikutsertakan dirinya. Ah, benar-benar Uchiha. _Poor the baby_.

...


	5. Side Story

**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

**Love Still Goes On** © ookami

.

.

**Chapter 5**

_**Side Story of Love Still Goes On**_

.

.

.

_Love is begun by time, and time qualifies the spark and fire of it..._

_**(William Shakespeare****)**_

.

.

.

Sasuke tak menyukai keramaian. Ia kesal kalau harus mengikuti pesta ataupun jamuan makan yang menuntutnya bertemu banyak orang. Tapi memiliki nama Uchiha memaksanya harus melawan rasa tak suka itu.

Sembari menunggu ayah dan ibunya selesai berbincang dengan rekan bisnis mereka, anak lelaki berusia 13 tahun itu memilih untuk menyingkir ke pinggir ruangan dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang disediakan.

Dari kejauhan ia melihat sosok yang familiar di matanya tengah mendekat menuju tempatnya berada.

"Uchiha." Neji Hyuuga menghampiri Sasuke dengan menggandeng seorang gadis kecil di sampingnya.

"Hyuuga." Sasuke menganggukkan kepala dan melirik sekilas ke arah gadis kecil yang menatapnya dengan mata bulat melotot penuh keingintahuan.

"Kau tidak bersama kakakmu?"

"Hn," Sasuke menggerakkan dagunya untuk menyuruh Neji duduk di sebelahnya, "Band-nya tampil malam ini."

Sasuke tak terlalu akrab dengan Neji Hyuuga meskipun mereka satu sekolah dan kerapkali bertemu di pesta bisnis seperti ini. Jadi mereka hanya duduk diam berdampingan sampai Sasuke menyadari ada yang memperhatikannya.

Diliriknya gadis kecil yang sedari tadi mencuri pandang menatapnya sambil terus menyembunyikan tubuh mungilnya yang terhalang tubuh Neji. Jangan salahkan tatapan tajam Sasuke yang sudah tercipta sejak lahir sehingga membuat gadis itu terkesiap dan membenamkan wajahnya di lengan Neji saat merasa ketahuan tengah memandangi Sasuke.

Neji yang menyadari itu langsung berinisiatif untuk mengenalkan gadis kecil itu pada Sasuke.

"Ah, Uchiha. Kenalkan—" Neji meminta gadis itu berdiri dihadapannya agar mudah mengenalkannya dengan Sasuke, "Ini adik sepupuku, Hinata."

Sasuke memperhatikan gadis kecil itu dengan intens. Hinata memang terlihat tenang, tapi wajahnya mulai memunculkan semburat merah ketika mendapati tatapan dari Sasuke. Sebelah tangan mungilnya mencengkeram lapisan kimono berwarna ungu muda manis yang tengah dipakainya.

Sasuke tak pernah bertemu Hinata sebelumnya, meskipun ia yakin pernah melihat sosok yang mirip dengan Hinata hanya saja berwujud wanita dewasa. Entah kapan, ia pun lupa. Sasuke melihat mata pucat lavender yang dimiliki Hinata sama seperti Neji dan Hyuuga lain yang pernah ditemuinya.

Hanya saja ada yang berbeda dengan gadis ini. Rambutnya. Sasuke sedikit mengerutkan kening ketika menyadari warna rambut yang dimiliki Hinata, jarang sekali ia menemui seseorang yang memiliki warna rambut indigo. Entah kenapa Sasuke menganggap warna itu menarik.

Melihat tatapan tajam Sasuke, perlahan Hinata memundurkan tubuhnya namun dicegah oleh Neji. "Maaf, Uchiha. Hinata agak sedikit pemalu. Ia jarang mengikuti pesta seperti ini."

_Sama sepertiku_—pikir Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa, _hime_. Berkenalanlah." Neji mendorong sedikit tubuh Hinata ke arah Sasuke.

Entah karena apa Sasuke merespon dengan bergerak mendekati Hinata sambil menjulurkan tangannya, "Uchiha Sasuke. Salam kenal."

Gadis berusia 8 tahun itu terdiam mendengar suara anak lelaki yang sedari tadi menarik perhatiannya karena memiliki bentuk rambut yang aneh—menurutnya. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap dengan tak sadar sambil bolak-balik memandang wajah dan tangan yang tersodor dihadapannya.

"_Hime_?" Neji mengingatkan Hinata agar segera menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke.

"Eh?" Semakin meronalah wajah Hinata, tapi karena Hyuuga sudah dengan keras mengajarkannya untuk bersopan santun dengan baik di depan setiap orang maka dengan hati bergetar Hinata tetap menyambut tangan Sasuke dengan mantap, "Hyuuga Hinata."

Lagi-lagi Sasuke harus mengerutkan kening ketika kulitnya bersentuhan dengan kulit Hinata. Menyadari bahwa kulit gadis itu sangat lembut bahkan lebih lembut dari tangan ibunya dan Sasuke suka itu.

Hinata menarik tangannya ketika menyadari Sasuke sama sekali tak berniat melepaskannya. Dengan sedikit gugup yang ditahan, Hinata kembali duduk di samping Neji dan memutuskan untuk berhenti mencuri panjang ke arah Sasuke. Hinata belum bisa menoleransi tatapan anak lelaki itu, baginya tatapan itu terlalu tajam dan aneh. Meskipun Hinata tak beranggapan bahwa Sasuke adalah kakak lelaki yang jahat, tapi ia tetap memilih mencari aman.

.

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke mendapati Hinata mengenakan kimono ketika menghadiri acara pesta. Dan entah kenapa ia memikirkan hal tak penting yang selalu muncul dipikirannya ketika bertemu Hinata. Apa gadis itu memang menyukai pakaian seperti itu? Atau karena memang seorang wanita Hyuuga diharuskan mengenakan kimono ketika ke acara formal?

Sasuke selalu menyukai semua motif manis pada kimono yang dikenakan Hinata. Dan entah kenapa ia sedikit kesal karena melihat rambut panjang gadis 12 tahun itu digelung. Sasuke lebih menyukai rambut itu tergerai. Dan ia ingin sekali menyentuh helaian itu.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-_san_," Hinata menganggukkan kepala ketika berpapasan dengan Sasuke diantara rak buku di sebuah toko buku.

"Hinata," Sasuke ikut menganggukkan kepala meskipun tetap tak bisa membalas senyum manis gadis remaja dihadapannya.

"Mencari buku juga?" Masih dengan tersenyum Hinata menyuarakan suara lembutnya untuk Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke sebenarnya tak keberatan kalau harus mengobrol lebih lama lagi dengan gadis itu. Tapi mendapati tatapan aneh dari teman Hinata yang sedari tadi terkikik menatapnya membuat Sasuke memutuskan untuk segera beranjak menghindar.

"Kudengar Sasuke-_san_ akan segera berangkat ke London untuk studi. Benarkah?"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk kaku mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Hinata. Ia merasa senang gadis itu menanyakan keberangkatannya. Sungguh aneh.

"Hati-hatilah di sana. Semoga kita bisa segera bertemu lagi." Terus saja Hinata menampilkan senyum manisnya yang membuat Sasuke tak tahu harus merespon apa selain menganggukkan kepala dengan kaku seperti orang bodoh.

Bahkan sampai Hinata dan temannya berlalu meninggalkannya pun Sasuke masih berkutat di rak yang sama. Hinata yang lebih dulu meninggalkannya. Sasuke masih terdiam. Mengherankan.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke terpana menatap gadis berseragam SMA yang tengah bercanda dengan temannya di depan gerbang sekolah. Pemandangan itu seketika menghentikan gerutuan kesalnya karena harus ikut menjemput Kyuubi—adik Naruto—di sekolahnya, sebagai sogokan untuk bocah cerewet itu supaya tak melapor tentang rencana pesta lajang salah satu teman Sasuke dan Naruto yang sedikit liar.

Berapa lama Sasuke tak melihat Hinata? Gadis itu sekarang sudah tumbuh menjadi remaja yang—err, entah bagaimana ia harus menyebutnya—yang jelas Hinata menjadi sosok gadis yang tak pernah dibayangkan Sasuke sebelumnya.

Sasuke memang baru kembali dari studi sarjananya. Berniat mengambil libur sebentar sebelum pergi lagi untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya.

Kesekian kalinya Sasuke mengerutkan kening karena heran dengan berubahan mendadak _mood_ yang dimilikinya saat bertemu Hinata. Ia merasa—err, senang? Sungguh aneh. Padahal ia hanya menatap gadis itu dari kejauhan.

Detik berikutnya Sasuke merasa harus menerima ajakan ayahnya untuk menghadiri jamuan pesta yang akan diselenggarakan besok malam. Mungkin keluarga Hyuuga juga akan hadir. Ia kan berbincang dengan Neji, atau sedikit dengan Hinata. Ya, berbincang dengan Hinata.

Dan Sasuke merasa menggebu. Aneh.

.

.

.

.

Ingin rasanya Sasuke melempar papan nama yang terletak di meja kerja sahabatnya itu ke wajah pemiliknya. Delikan dan _deathglare_ darinya sudah tak mempan untuk seorang Namikaze Naruto. Lelaki itu masih terbahak menertawakan Sasuke. Memang sebuah pilihan yang salah dengan membicarakan masalahnya dengan si brengsek kuning itu.

"_Dobe_." Kembali Sasuke mendesis mengingatkan sahabatnya.

"Ahahaha..." Naruto mengangkat tangannya tanda memohon ampun, "Maaf, _teme_. Habisnya ceritamu ini terlalu—hahaha—pe-perutku sakit.

"Hentikan!" Sasuke mengganti desisannya menjadi nada tajam yang seketika membuat Naruto menghentikan tawanya.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Aku akan memberikan saran untukmu yang sudah dituduh oleh ibumu sendiri sebagai seorang—eh, apa tadi? Penyuka sesama jenis?" Kembali Naruto menutup mulutnya menahan tawa yang meminta untuk diledakkan lagi.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya menahan kesal karena ditertawakan sahabatnya sendiri. "Katakan saja apa saran bodohmu. Jangan membuang waktuku!"

Naruto terkekeh, "Oke, oke. Gampang saja sebenarnya."

Sasuke kembali memandang Naruto dan menaikkan alisnya tanda tertarik.

"Ikuti saran ibumu. Menikahlah!"

Sasuke terbelalak. "Itu bukan saran. Kau mau membunuhku!?"

"Apanya yang membunuh? Kau sudah 24 tahun dan jabatan juga tinggi. Apalagi yang kau tunggu?"

Sasuke mendelik menatap Naruto. "Lihat dirimu sendiri, _dobe_."

"Heh! Aku ini beda denganmu. Tinggal menunggu Shion menerima lamaranku, dan semua akan beres. Sedangkan kau? Taipan muda yang punya segalanya tapi tak pernah punya pacar. Memalukan! Wajar saja Mikoto-_basan_ khawatir padamu."

"Brengsek, kau!"

Terus saja Naruto terkekeh melihat tampang kesal Sasuke. "Sudahlah! Pilih saja salah satu gadis yang ditawarkan ibumu. Paling tidak untuk menghindari gosip konyol itu. Sedikit mencoba tidak masalah, kan?"

Sasuke menggosokkan sebelah telapak tangannya ke wajah, "Aku belum berpikir kearah sana."

"Cobalah dulu. Hanya sekedar berkenalan. Beruntung kalau ada yang kau sukai dari salah satu gadis itu, kan?"

.

.

.

.

Mikoto bersemangat menyusun beberapa foto di atas meja, mengabaikan pandangan bosan dari putra bungsunya.

"Kau sudah pernah bertemu beberapa dari mereka. Semuanya kenalan Uchiha. Dan _kaa-san_ sudah menyeleksinya. Mereka yang terbaik."

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas bosan, belum berniat menatap foto-foto itu.

"Meskipun sebenarnya _kaa-san_ sudah memiliki beberapa pilihan utama." Mikoto menyisihkan dua foto pilihannya. Meletakkan di ujung meja yang berdekatan dengan Sasuke duduk.

Dengan enggan Sasuke melirik dua foto pilihan ibunya. Seketika ia memfokuskan pandangannya pada gambar seorang gadis yang sudah familiar diingatannya. Seingatnya baru bulan lalu mereka bertemu di salah satu pesta pernikahan anak rekan bisnis Uchiha.

Surai indigo itu terlalu memikat untuk diabaikan oleh Sasuke. Wajah gadis itu tersenyum manis di foto itu. Melihat tatapan Sasuke yang hanya terfokus pada selembar foto itu membuat Mikoto menarik kesimpulan dengan mudah.

"Yang ini?" Mikoto berbinar menunjuk foto gadis itu.

"Hn," Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya menghindari tatapan menyelidik penuh kebahagiaan ibunya.

"Oh, pilihan yang bagus, Sasu-_chan_!" Sasuke mendelik mendengar panggilan kesayangan milik ibunya, "_Kaa-san_ akan aturkan waktu khusus untuk kalian."

"Tidak perlu, _Kaa-san_." Tentu ia menolak untuk menerima rencana ibunya yang menurut Sasuke berbau hal-hal aneh, "Aku akan menghubunginya sendiri."

.

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi toko buku. Pertemuan mereka di tempat umum hanya di tempat-tempat seperti ini, berhubungan dengan buku. Sasuke tak punya ide lain. Ia tak berpengalaman berkencan dengan para gadis.

Dan dengan canggungnya dari tadi mereka hanya berkeliling di beberapa rak. Hinata mengambil beberapa buku pilihannya dalam diam, sediam Sasuke yang terus mengiringinya.

"Kau marah?"

"Eh?" Hinata berbalik menatap lelaki yang selalu berpakaian formal ketika bertemu dengannya.

"Aku memilihmu." Sasuke mengambil sebuah buku dongeng di tangan Hinata, "Aku tak kenal yang lain. Kau yang paling familiar jadi—"

"Tidak apa-apa Sasuke-_san_. Aku tidak marah. Aku malah sedikit tenang karena yang meminta bertemu denganku adalah Sasuke-_san_. Maksudku—kita sama—aku tak kenal baik dengan anak teman bisnis _otou-san_ yang lain."

"Kau terlihat tak nyaman dengan ini."

"Eh—bukan begitu," Hinata terlihat gelagapan, "Aku hanya—" ditundukkannya kepala menghindari tatapan Sasuke, "Kita tak pernah bertemu dalam situasi seperti ini sebelumnya. Jadi yah—aku merasa sedikit aneh saja."

"Hn."

Perlahan Hinata mengangkat kepalanya menatap Sasuke, "Kupikir kita bisa menjadi teman yang baik. Hm, maksudku, bagaimana kalau kita memulainya dengan makan siang bersama?"

Sasuke melihat senyum itu. Senyum tulus Hinata yang selalu ditunjukkannya dihadapan pria itu. Dengan hanya fokus pada satu hal, Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui ajakan gadis itu.

.

.

.

.

Entah apa yang dirasakan Sasuke sekarang ini. Matanya menajam, tangannya mengepal, kepalanya terasa memanas ketika melihat pemandangan dihadapannya.

Diluar restoran tempatnya bertemu dengan klien bisnisnya, Sasuke melihat gadis itu di trotoar jalan. Sedang bercengkrama dengan seorang pemuda yang tengah membawa anjing putih.

Hinata terlihat tertawa bahagia sambil mengeluskan tangannya pada anjing itu sambil bercanda dengan pemuda dihadapannya. Sasuke tak menduga Hinata memiliki teman lelaki seakrab itu, bahkan ketika bersamanya selama ini Hinata tak pernah tertawa selepas itu.

Sasuke tak suka melihatnya. Konsentrasinya buyar. Tak bisa lagi fokus pada hal yang sedang dibahas bersama klien bisnisnya. Dalam kecamuk pikiran yang tengah menggerayanginya diiringi perasaan aneh yang menyelinap di hatinya, akhirnya Sasuke mengambil keputusan itu. Keputusan yang harus terealisasi dalam segera. Apapun resikonya.

.

.

.

.

Hinata bergetar. Kakinya lemas seketika. Wajahnya memerah disela kedua telapak tangan yang menutupi mulutnya. Ia terkejut setengah mati. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat dan didengarnya di ruang keluarga Hyuuga. Ia berdiri di anak tangga teratas menyaksikan kejadian itu.

Sasuke berlutut dihadapan Hyuuga Hiashi. Meminta Hinata menjadi istrinya. Mengucapkan janji akan melindungi dan membahagiakan Hinata. Dengan sorot mata penuh keyakinan dan tak terlihat keraguan sedikitpun.

Semua itu seketika membuat pikiran Hinata tentang banyak hal terhapuskan. Tiba-tiba fokusnya hanya terpusat kepada seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang tengah berlutut untuk memilikinya. Dan sungguh gilanya, momen itulah yang membuat Hinata mengatakan kata 'ya' saat 24 jam berikutnya Hyuuga Hiashi kembali menemuinya di kamar untuk meminta jawaban.

Sorot mata Sasuke begitu menghipnotisnya, begitu membuai. Sampai-sampai dipikiran Hinata hanya muncul keinginan untuk segera bersama lelaki itu.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menatapnya dengan raut tak terbaca. Hinata berdiri di ujung ruangan dengan gaun pengantin putih sederhana yang terlihat indah di tubuhnya. Dengan konyolnya Sasuke beranggapan bahwa baru pertamakali menemui wanita cantik dihidupnya. Cantik dalam arti sebenarnya, secara fisik dan _inner_—menurut Sasuke yang sudah terlanjur membutakan fokusnya pada Hinata.

Gadis itu berjalan pelan sambil berpegangan pada ayahnya. Wajahnya merona tapi senyum manis itu tetap terpampang di wajah cantiknya. Hinata membalas tatapan Sasuke, mencoba mencari sesuatu. Dan tetap sama. Sorot mata itu tetap sama, keyakinan itu tetap ada. Bahkan Hinata sedikit melihat percikan menggebu dari tatapan Sasuke padanya. Seketika membuat Hinata menghela nafas lega ketika menyadari itu. Pilihannya tak salah. Semuanya tepat. Segalanya pas.

Memang semuanya serba mendadak dan mengejutkan. Pilihan tiba-tiba Sasuke untuk saling bertemu dan menjalin keakraban. Lamaran mendadak dari lelaki itu, lalu jawaban tergesa Hinata sampai tanggal pernikahan yang juga dipilih tanpa pikir panjang tak membuat keduanya melemahkan keinginan untuk segera bersama.

Keduanya sama sekali mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa mereka belum saling mencintai seutuhnya. Keinginan mereka sekarang hanya ingin memulai semuanya bersama-sama, beranggapan bahwa apalah arti sebuah resiko ketika itu bisa dipikirkan dihari berikutnya.

Dan ketika Hinata menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke, di dalam hatinya terus saja terulang kalimat yang sama tanpa henti, sesuatu yang selalu ingin diwujudkannya... _happily ever after_... _happily ever after_... _happily ever after_...

.

.

.

_**The Stories still goes on... So, don't miss it!**_

.

.

.

_**Special thanks:**_

Rara chan23, aindri961, azura, guest1, Hyou Hyouichiffer, Dwi-widya94, chanz, Dyaar Otaku, cikicik, Hinataholic, uchihyuu nagisa, uchiha hana hime, Renita Nee-Chan, MayLeo, aina freedom, Anne99040, sh always, Fika hime, ulva-chan, anita-indah777, aili165, chan, riekincchan, Guest2, Yuki, dwi2, Kin Hyuuchi, keiKo-buu89, hana37, frans, Pixie-Yank, TheMagicGirl1, Chikako Fujiki, Guest3, Eternal Dream Chowz, Guest4, Akane-Rihime, kirigaya chika, Sasu'ai'hina, Lyan HimePyon, n, LOVERS Anime comic, Sa-chan9797, Guest5, tamu rempong, Guest6, Guest7, Dark Side, Akira, re, Lunawula, Matsurin91, Me Yuki Hina, NJ21, ao-kumiko, asmi-ajja, dewijombloslalu99, kaasihhime, rival0577, Kazumi Haibara, Momechi Rukika, Shiro no Tsubasa, febri.k-slamanya, saitou-senichi.

.

.

.

_**Thank you for reading**_

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_

_**Please!?**_


End file.
